For Glory Of Humanity
by LONGLIVE AUTHOR
Summary: Lima puluh tahun setelah penyerangan titan kolosal, umat manusia benar-benar mencapai kemenangannya. Tapi mereka kembali, tak ada yang bisa melakukan apapun. Seseorang harus kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperingatkan mereka. Seseorang yang seharusnya tak ada. Levi dan Erwin yang mengirimnya. Demi umat manusia. /canon/sci-fi/Rivaille/ MIND TO REVIEW?


DISCLAIMER

Nor Even Wish

Hajime Isayama-Sama

A fic from

LONGLIVE AUTHOR

 ** _For The Glory Of Humanity_**

* * *

 _Dunia ini adalah dunia yang selalu diwarnai dengan peperangan_

 _Sejak berabad-abad lalu manusia selalu berperang_

 _Keser_ _k_ _akahan_

 _Kehormatan_

 _Tahta_

 _Namun sejak dua abad terakhir manusia memiliki musuh yang baru_

 _Para Titan_

 _Meskipun mereka bersatu_ _,_ _namun kekuatan mereka sama sekali tak sebanding_

 _Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk memenangkan perang ini_

 _Hingga akhirnya setelah sekian lama para titan itu menghilang_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tahun 857, titan wanita yang memiliki pelindung telah berhasil di tangkap oleh Pasukan Penyerbu dan tak lama kemudian disusul dengan titan laki-laki berpelindung yang bisa menghancurkan dinding. Mereka berdua ditangkap dan dieksekusi. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana kedua titan itu dieksekusi. Karena tubuh mereka dijadikan bahan penelitian. Tak lama setelah itu umat manusia mencapai kemenangannya. Para titan tak lagi datang, seolah mereka menghilang begitu saja.

Semua itu takkan terwujud jika tak ada para pasukan penyerbu yang pemberani.

Eren Jeager manusia yang bisa bertransformasi menjadi titan dan memberikan kesetiaannya untuk membantu umat manusia.

Komandan Erwin Smith

Kapten Rivaille

Mayor Hanji Zoe

Mayor Mike Zacharias

Mayor Erd Gin

Mayor Petra Ral

Mikasa Ackerman

Armin Alert

Dan yang lainnya.

Ingatlah nama-nama itu, pahlawan yang telah mengabdikan hidup mereka untuk melawan para Titan. Hingga mereka mencapai kemenangannya.

Selama hampir lima puluh tahun umat manusia hidup damai. Zaman telah berganti. Generasi baru telah lahir. Teknologi semakin canggih, dan umat manusia tidak lagi takut untuk keluar dari dinding kokoh itu. Mereka menemukan hal-hal baru di luar dinding. Bahkan mereka tahu kalau diluar sana ada manusia lain yang hidup. Ada sebuah negara lain. Sebuah pemerintahan yang belum pernah mereka tahu sebelumnya.

Tapi hanya sampai sana mereka bertahan.

Mereka kembali.

Titan kolosal menjebol dinding

Dan para titan itu kembali masuk

Jauh lebih kuat

Dalam hitungan hari mereka mencapai Wall Sina

Jangan mencari para pasukan penyerbu, karena usia mereka tak lagi memungkinkan.

Generasi saat ini, tak pernah dididik menjadi prajurit khusus seperti mereka dulu.

Mereka akan berakhir disini.

Kecuali ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menghentikan para titan itu...

Dan hanya satu orang yang bisa...

 **Laboratorium Lama, Wall Sina 902**

Mereka berkumpul didalam sebuah ruangan bertuliskan DR. EDWARD JEAGER. Sementara itu terdengar dentuman teredam dari luar gedung.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sebenarnya?" Tanya seorang pria tua berambut hampir seluruhnya memutih dengan wajah yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Levi!" Pria tua lain yang hanya memiliki sebelah tangan menyela.

"Erwin, mereka semua mati diluar. Jangan sampai kita diam disini untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna."

"Dengarkan dulu, setidaknya inilah harapan terkahir kita." Jawab Erwin.

Selain Erwin dan Levi masih ada dua orang lain disana. Seorang pria dewasa dengan umur sekitar tiga puluhan dan seorang gadis remaja yang mungkin berumur delapan belas tahun.

"Edward, jelaskan pada kami caranya." Tanya Erwin.

"Kita bisa melakukan ini, aku pernah melakukannya sekali. Tapi tak ada yang tahu. Aku mengirim diriku sendiri ke masa lalu, tapi tidak dalam jarak yang terlalu jauh. Hanya beberapa hari." Kata pria berkaca mata itu. Terlihat jelas meski wajahnya tenang, matanya tak henti-hentinya berkedip. Menandakan kalau dia sedang panik.

"Tunggu, maksudmu kau akan mengirim seseorang ke masa lalu?" Tanya Levi.

"Ya, Edward akan mengirim seseorang ke masa lalu." Jawab Erwin.

"Jadi kau tahu?" Tanya Levi.

"Aku yang memberinya izin untuk membuat proyek ini. Itu sudah sangat lama sekali." Jawab Erwin.

"Ya, alat ini akan memproyeksikan alam bawah sadar dan mengirimnya ke bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan memperingatkan kita tentang masa depan hingga kita bisa menghindari semua ini." Jelas Edward.

Kening Levi berkerut tak mengerti.

"Kita akan mengirim alam bawah sadar seseorang untuk memperingatkan kita tentang semua ini. Kita tidak bisa mengirim tubuhnya karena teknologi kita belum sampai kesana. Tapi dengan alat ini seseorang akan mengalami tidur yang dalam bisa dikatakan dia mati suri. Tapi dalam tidurnya alam bawah sadarnya akan melakukan perjalan ke masa lalu." Kata Edward lagi. Mereka semua terdiam.

"Namun sekarang masalahnya siapa yang akan dikirim? Hanya ada kita disini." Tanya Levi.

"Kau bisa mengirimku." Kata Erwin.

"Tapi _Sir_ , ini adalah perjalanan yang sangat jauh sekali. Otak kita tidak bisa menahannya. Kau bisa terbunuh. Maaf." Ujarnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Levi.

Semua orang akhirnya menatap gadis berambut hitam yang sedari tadi diam. Gadis itu pasrah dilempari tatapan memohon dari ketiganya.

"Bagaimana jika orang yang dikirim adalah orang yang bisa sembuh dengan cepat?" tanya gadis itu.

Akhirnya mereka semua setuju. Sang gadis berbaring disebuah ranjang dan Edward mulai menempelkan beberapa alat pada tubuh gadis itu.

"Erwin, aku akan terbangun entah dimana. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Cari kami, yakinkan kami tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Apapun caranya kau harus yakinkan kami. Bimbing kami. Kau sudah hidup sangat lama beri tahu kami caranya membunuh para titan itu." Jelas Erwin, wajahnya tampak putus asa.

"Ini salah kami..."

"Tidak, ini adalah kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku tidak berhenti memperingatkan kalian." Kata si gadis.

"Kau harus ingat, kami adalah orang yang sangat berbeda pada masa itu. Kau harus bisa membimbing kami." Ujar Erwin lagi.

"Oke."

"Levi, apa menurutmu aku akan berhasil meyakinkanmu?" Tanya gadis itu lagi ragu.

"Semoga kau berhasil." Balas Levi.

"Umm.. ada satu hal. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau akan bangun di tubuhmu lima puluh dua tahun yang lalu dan hanya kau yang tahu tentang masa depan. Apapun yang kau lakukan akan menjadi sejarah." Ujar Edward.

"Oke."

"Dan, kau jangan memberitahu apapun tentang masa depan. Kalau tidak kau akan melanggar hukum alam. Kau tahu kan resikonya sangat berbahaya jika bermain-main dengan waktu. Bisa saja kau membuat masa depan jauh lebih buruk." Jelas Edward.

"Hah? Bagaimana aku memeperingatkan kalian kalau aku tidak memberitahu kalian tentang masa depan?" Pekik gadis itu.

"Intinya kau harus hati-hati."

"Baiklah."

"Oke, kau harus tenangkan pikiranmu." Ujar Edward.

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak tenang?" Tanyanya.

"Aku takut kau terjebak antara masa lalu dan masa depan." Wajah gadis itu jadi pucat.

"Oke akan kucoba."

"Kau siap? Ini akan sedikit sakit." Katanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Ujar Levi, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar.

* * *

 _Aku adalah debu yang seharusnya tak pernah ada_

 _Hanya bayangan masa lalu, dan kenyataan tak pernting dimasa depan_

 _Tapi sekarang aku disini_

 _Menjadi kunci yang lain_

 _Menjadi petunjuk_

 _._

 _._

Kepalanya terasa berputar dan badannya sangat remuk. Ia tak bisa merasakan tangan dan kakinya. Perlahan-lahan mata itu terbuka. Dia tengah tertidur dilahan terbuka, beralaskan rerumputan.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari sana. Pasukan penyerbu berlari dengan kuda mereka. Padahal hampir sedikit lagi mereka mencapai Wall Maria tapi titan-titan itu terlalu banyak. Terpaksa mereka harus mundur dan mengambil rute yang berbeda dari seharusnya.

"Komandan, mereka sudah tak mengikuti kita lagi." Teriak Petra.

"Bagus, setidaknya sebentar lagi kita sampai pada zona aman." Ujar Erwin.

Namun tak lama kemudian terdengar jeritan.

"KOMANDAN!" Ternyata itu adalah suara Armin Alert.

Pemuda itu berteriak nyaring sekali hingga semua pasukan berhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Erwin yang menghampiri Armin. Dengan ngeri ia menunjuk kumpulan tulang belulang yang masih mengepul. Mata Erwin menyipit, lalu disusul dengan Levi dari belakangnya. Levi turun dari kudanya lalu bergerak menuju kumpulan tulang belulang yang masih baru itu.

"Ada sebuah pertempuran tadi." Ujar Levi "Jumlah mereka lebih dari sepuluh." Levi memutar kepalanya memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Hanji! Aku butuh kau disini." Teriak Levi.

"Ya...ya... aku tahu kau tidak perlu berteriak Rivaille." Ujar Hanji yang ternyata sudah berada di sebelahnya. Untuk sejenak wajahnya tampak jenaka, namun begitu ia melihat salah satu mayat titan itu wajahnya mengeras .

"Ini...bekas sayatan." Ujar Hanji. Wanita itu menunjuk bagian leher salah satu titan. Meski dipenuhi dengan asap namun terlihat sebuah bekas sayatan.

"Ada yang membantai mereka." Tegas Hanji. Mereka semua yang mendengar itu tersentak. Bukan karena mereka menemukan tulang belulang itu. Malah itu bagus karena berarti mereka tak perlu repot-repot untuk membantai mereka. Namun pertanyaannya, siapa yang melakukan ini?

"K-kapten, ada seseorang disana" ujar Jean tiba-tiba. Ia menunjuk kearah ilalang-ilalang tinggi. Terlihat seseorang berbaring di tanah. Levi dan Erwin mendekati tubuh itu, namun yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Mereka menemukan seorang gadis berbaju putih dengan posisi tertelungkup. Ia masih mengenakan tas ransel yang cukup besar di punggungnya. Keajaibannya adalah tubuh itu masih utuh meski ada bercak darah di pakaiannya. Levi berjongkok disisinya dan menyibakkan rambut hitam si gadis agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya.

Masih sangat muda—batin Levi.

Parasnya cukup manis, dan kulitnya sedikit kecokelatan seolah ia sering berada di bawah sinar matahari. Tubuhnya sedikit kotor oleh debu dan tanah. Tiba-tiba saja kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang mata beriris hitam. Mata itu terarah langsung pada wajah Levi. Pria yang dijuluki _Humanity's Strongest_ itu sedikit tersentak. Namun tak lama kemudian kelopok mata itu tertutup kembali.

"Dia hidup." Ujar Levi singkat. Bahkan Mayor Hanji, manusia yang menurut Armin paling nyentrikpun terlihat terkejut. Jelas aja karena mereka tak pernah melihat orang yang hidup diluar dinding. Mungkin tidak mustahil, tapi ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Bawa dia." Ujar Erwin.

* * *

Gadis itu terbangun kembali. Kali ini dia tidak bangun dibawah sinar matahari seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini gelap, apa mungkin hari sudah gelap? Lalu ia merasa kalau tangannya sangat berat. Akhirnya setelah ia sadar sepenuhnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk bangkit dan ia terkejut ketika menemukan tangannya dibelenggu oleh rantai baja.

" _Wha_ _t_ _the_ —" umpatnya.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya di rantai seperi pasien sakit jiwa yang akut.

Tunggu, dia mengingat-ngingat apa yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Lalu ia ingat semuanya, tentang kembalinya para titan itu lalu keadaan kota yang hancur. Lalu Edward Jeager yang mengirimnya kemasa lalu dan Rivaille. Ia ingat kalau yang ia lihat terakhir kali adalah wajah Rivaille. Apa mungkin mereka yang membawanya?

Itu bagus bukan? Tapi, ia kembali mengingat kembali nasehat yang dikatakan oleh Edward. Ia harus tenang, jika tidak akan bahaya. Lalu dia tidak boleh mengatakan kalau dia datang dari masa depan karena mungkin hal itu akan mengubah masa depan dan membuat masa depan yang lebih buruk. Oh ya dia ingat dan sekarang kepalanya menjadi pusing. Bagaimana ia bisa memberitahu mereka tentang bencana itu kalau ia tak memberitahu mereka kalau dia datang dari masa depan? Oh ya dia lupa, ia harus tenang.

Sekarang ia harus berpikir apa yang ia harus lakukan. Membunuh titan kolosal, tentu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia sendiri tidak tahu tapi ada satu cara untuk menemukan dan itulah yang harus dia cari dimasa ini secepat mungkin karena waktu di masa depan terus berjalan. Jika ia tidak cepat, bisa saja dia terlambat dan jika ia terlambat ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara berat bergaum memenuhi ruangan sempit itu. Sang gadis mendongak dan ia baru sadar jalau ada dua orang pria yang berdiri didepan sel nya.

Mereka...

Yang satu adalah pria tinggi berambut pirang tengah duduk disebuah kursi dan yang satu pria pendek dengan wajah sangat galak juga tengah menatapnya dingin. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa mereka, hanya saja ia mengenal mereka dengan rambut yang sudah beruban.

"Jangan takut, namaku Erwin Smith dan Ini Levi. Kami hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan untukmu. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Erwin.

Oh tidak, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup. Apa yang akan mereka katakan? Apa yang harus ia jawab?

"Well, tentu." Jawab si gadis.

"Boleh kami tahu siapa namamu dan darimana asalmu? Tanya Erwin lagi.

"Apa aku boleh menawar?" tanya si gadis. Sedangkan dua pria dewasa itu terdiam tak mengerti.

"Tubuhku baunya seperti mulut para raksasa itu, aku butuh ke kamar mandi dan aku belum makan selama berhari-hari. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati." Katanya.

 _JEDAKK!_

Levi memukul jeruji dengan sangat keras hingga menimbulkan dentangan nyaring.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, huh?" tanya Levi dingin.

Dia sedikit lupa, dengan apa yang terjadi dimasa ini. Apa mungkin ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang fatal hingga perlakuan mereka begitu dingin.

"Aku...Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian dimeja makan." Katanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, buka selnya." Ujar Erwin. Levi membuka selnya dan melepaskan rantai yang ada di tangan si gadis lalu menggatinya dengan borgol.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong gelap dengan Levi yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Jika satu saja ia membuat kesalahan maka sepertinya kepalanya akan melayang. Semantara itu Erwin berjalan dengan tenang disampingnya meski wajahnya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Si gadis memperhatikan sekeliling koridor itu. Rasanya tempat ini sangat tua dan begitu asing. Tak lama kemudian sampailah mereka sebuah pintu kayu besar.

 _Tok tok tok_ _!_

Erwin mengetuk pintu itu dan sesaat kemudian daun pintunya dibuka dari dalam. Seorang pria lain yang berambut pirang menyambut mereka dengan tatapan terkejut, terlebih lagi ketika ia melihat si gadis.

"Tolong ambilkan makanan." Ujar Erwin.

Sebelum mereka beranjak ke meja makan si gadis menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sebuah tas ransel yang disimpan disebuah meja kecil disudut ruangan.

"Apa itu punyaku? Itu punyaku kan? Bolehkah aku mengambilnya?" tanya si gadis.

"Tidak bisa, untuk saat ini tas itu harus kami amankan" Ujar Erwin. Andai saja gadis itu bisa berkacak pinggan dia akan melakukan itu sekarang.

"Kau bilang kau ingin aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Jika kau ingin aku melakukannya setidaknya kembalikan tas ku. Lagipula kau bisa langsung membunuhku kan jika kau mau." Kata sang gadis sambil melirik Levi.

"Baiklah, berikan tasnya." Ujar Erwin.

"Tapi Komandan—"

"Berikan saja."

Sekarang mereka sudah ada dimeja makan. Seluruh kursi terisi penuh tapi hanya gadis tahanan itu yang dihadapannya ada makanan. Erwin dan Levi duduk dikanan-kirinya berjaga-jaga bila gadis itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dihadapan sang gadis ada semangkuk sup yang masih mengepul. Aromanya sangat menggiurkan apalagi untuk orang yang kelaparan sepertinya. Gadis itu berusaha meraih sendok dengan susah payah karena kedua tangannya diborgol, namun tak sampai ia mencapai sendok itu Erwin sudah bertanya lagi.

"Jadi apa kami bisa bertanya sekarang?" tanyannya. Si gadis mendengus dan menyingkirkan mangkuk supnya dengan kasar.

"Oke, kita bisa memulainya sekarang." Jawabnya tidak sabar, sebenaranya ia marah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Erwin. Sebelum ia menjawabnya mata hitam si gadis berpendar keseluruh ruangan. Semua orang memandanginya dengan tatapan penasaran sekaligus takut, namun ada juga yang manatap dengan sangat antusias.

"Apa kalian menggeledah tas ku?" tanya gadis itu. Erwin terdiam sejenak.

"Ya."

"Apa kalian mengambil sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak." Balas Ewin "Tapi mungkin kami akan mengambilnya." Lanjutnya jujur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," gadis berambut hitam itu mengangkat ranselnya keatas meja lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku agenda usang bersampul kulit.

"Jika kalian menggeledahnya dengan benar seharusnya kalian sudah mengetahui namaku." Jawab sang gadis. Ia menarik beberapa selipan kertas dari buku agenda itu dan setelah bersusah payah akhirnya ia berhasil menarik sebuah kartu dari sana. Hanya kartu biasa. Kemudian dia melemparkan kartu itu pada Erwin. Sang komandan mengambil kartu itu dan membacanya dengan terliti. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah dokumen, lebih tepatnya kartu identitas pasukan penyerbu. Tentu saja, ia juga mempunyai kartu ini. Semua orang yang bergabung dengan pasukan penyerbu mempunyai kartu ini. Kartu identitas sebagai anggota pasukan penyerbu.

Disana ada sebuah foto resmi seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek. Wajahnya tampak manis dan cerah, dan memiliki lesung pipi. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam resmi Recon Corps lengkap dengan lencana dengan lambang pasukan penyerbu dan dokumen itu bertuliskan atas nama—

"Alice Kingsleigh." Ujar si gadis.

"Namaku Alice Kingsleigh." Tegasnya sekali lagi.

"Nama : Alice Kingsleigh, asal : Wall Sina, bergabung dengan Recon Corps tahun 479 dibawah bimbingan Komandan Alexis Connor." Erwin membaca data yang ada pada kartu tersebut.

Semua yang ada disana terlihat terkejut setelah mendengar data itu. Jadi gadis muda yang mereka temukan di Wall Maria adalah salah satu anggota Pasukan penyerbu.

"Dan ini adalah surat tugas terakhir kami." Ia kembali melemparkan selembar kertas ke meja dan kali ini yang membacanya adalah Levi.

"Dengan ini memberikan tugas kepada Regu Khusus yang dipimpin oleh Komandan Alexis Connor untuk melakukan ekpedisi keluar dinding Maria dan sekitarnya dengan tujuan mengumpulkan informasi tentang para raksasa sekaligus penelitian khusus untuk menguji ketahanan prajurit diluar dinding. Pertanda, Komandan Tertingi. Dallis Zacklay." Levi mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Ada komentar?" tanya Alice. Ia sendiri yakin kalau banyak sekali yang ingin mereka tanyakan hanya saja mereka tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Ah ia merasa sudah sangat tua sekarang.

"Jadi kau adalah anggota pasukan penyerbu yang dikirim keluar dinding untuk mencari informasi dan penelitian khusus?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang.

"Tepat!" Jawab Alice.

"Alexis Connor? Aku tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang berpangkat komandan yang bernama Alexis Connor." Ujar laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Ada." Jawab Erwin. Kini ia menunduk dan menatap kosong kertas yang sedang ia pegang. "Yang aku tahu dia berpangkat mayor, ketua divisi penelitian titan seperti Hanji saat ini. Saat itu aku masih berpangkat Mayor dan dipimpin oleh Komandan Keith. Tapi dia sudah jarang terlihat sejak lama."

"Dan kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena dari perintah Dallis Zacklay sendiri." Gumam Alice.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Levi.

"Hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu dibentuk regu penelitian baru berjumlah tiga puluh orang dan salah satu anggotanya adalah aku. Regu itu dipimpin oleh Alexis Connor atas perintah Dallis Zacklay sendiri. Setelah satu tahun pasukan itu dibentuk regu kami ditugaskan untuk pertama kalinya..." Nadanya sedikit tercekat "dan untuk yang terakhir."

"Kami dikirim keluar dinding untuk melakukan penelitian. Jumlah kami hanya tiga puluh orang dimaksudkan, terdiri dari orang-orang terpilih untuk memudahkan pergerakan kami. Lebih dari lima bulan kami bertahan diluar dinding tanpa ada satu orangpun yang mati. Alexis seorang ahli strategi yang hebat. Tapi...pagi itu kami dibangunkan dengan teriakan salah satu anggota kami dan kami baru sadar kalau sekelompok besar titan mengepung kami. Mereka semua gugur." Jelas Alice. Matanya redup.

"Lalu apa?" tanya seorang wanita berkacamata.

"Hanya aku yang selamat. Disaat-saat terakhirnya komandan Alexis memberikan lencananya padaku dan menjadikanku Komandan. Ia memberikanku tugas untuk menyelesaikan ekspedisinya dan seperti perintahnya aku melanjutkan ekspedisi sendirian. Lebih dari lima tahun berkelana diluar dinding dan beberapa bulan yang lalu aku kembali ke Wall Maria yang ternyata sudah tertembus. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi." Alice mengakhiri ceritanya.

Erwin menatap sepasang mata redup milik Alice. Pria itu selain hebat sebagai Komandan dia bisa mengenali kebohongan dengan mudah. Dia memang dilatih seperti itu sejak dulu dan Erwin bisa melihat kalau tak ada kebohongan sama sekali dimata Alice.

"Kau hidup diluar dinding selama itu?" tanya wanita berkacamata itu. Wajahnya sangat berbinar.

"Satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." Akhirnya Levi angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan selama itu diluar dinding?"

"Aku akan menyimpan jawaban itu untuk nanti."

BRUUKKK!

Tiba-tiba Alice jatuh dari kursinya dan beberapa orang langsung menghampirinya.

"Aku lapar."

Malam itu Levi sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Tentu saja bagaimana ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak kalau dia ditugaskan untuk mengawasi gadis bernama Alice yang baru saja mereka temukan dua hari yang lalu. Sedikit informasi, Erwin memutuskan agar Alice tidak tinggal lagi diruang bawah tanah. Tapi sekarang ia tidur disebuah ruangan yang cukup layak untuk dipakai tidur. Mereka tidak bisa menahannya karena dia bukanlah seorang tahanan. Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan ataupun memiliki kekuatan berubah menjadi titan seperti yang dimiliki Eren Jeager. Karena Hanji sudah melakukan tes darah padanya ketika ia masih belum saadarkan diri dan hasilnya nihil. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kelainan. Kondisi mentalnya juga cukup baik jika diperhatikan dari cara bicara dan tatapannya ketika mereka berbicara tadi. Sama sekali tidak ada yang mencurigakan, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Tapi tetap saja, Erwin memerintahkan Levi secara khusus untuk mengawasi gadis itu. Alice ditempatkan tepat didepan ruangan Levi. Hingga kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan akan lebih mudah untuk Levi mengurusnya.

"Sial!" Umpat Levi, ia tidak bisa tidur jika diberi tugas seperti ini. Akhirnya Levi memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruanganya untuk berjalan-jalan. Saat ia keluar kamar ia bisa melihat pintu kamar Alice sedikit terbuka. Aroma segar tercium dari dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya Alice baru saja membersihkan diri. Hati-hati dan tanpa suara Levi mengintip kedalam celah pintu. Terlihat Alice sedang duduk disebuah kursi dengan posisi membelakanginya. Sekarang terlihat jelas kalau potongan rambutnya yang sepunggung itu sama sekali berantakan. Seolah seseorang telah memotongnya dengan kasar menggunakan pisau. Ia menegadah kearah jendela, mungkin sedang memperhatikan langit malam.

Levi melanjutkan langkahnya menuju balkon yang tak jauh dari sana. Pemandangannya sangat indah dari atas sini. Memiliki markas sebuah kastil memang ada enak dan tidak enaknya. Tapi ia sangat menikmati malam ini. Levi tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, kalau Alice sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Bukan karena wajahnya yang jelita, ia pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang lebih jelita dari Alice. Tapi ia sangat tertarik dengan pengalaman Alice. Jika benar apa yang Alice katakan bahwa ia hidup diluar dinding selama hampir enam tahun, dia tidak bisa membayangkannya. Levi sudah hidup cukup lama, tapi ia belum pernah merasakan kebebasan diuar dinding.

Dia ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya.

Gadis itu membuatnya iri dan kagum disaat yang bersamaan.

Alice Kingsleigh.

Pagi harinya markas pasukan penyerbu sudah diributkan oleh Mayor Hanji yang menggedor-gedor kamar Alice. Bukannya gadis itu yang keluar tapi malah Levi yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan tatapan jengkel luar biasa.

"Hanji, ini masih pagi." Ketus Levi.

"Oi Levi, kalian sangat kejam mengurungku dikamar semalaman. Aku kan ingin bertanya banyak hal padanya." Jawab Hanji.

"Kau seperti seorang pedofil yang baru menemukan mangsanya. Jadi kami terpaksa mengurungmu."

CEKLEK!

Pintu kamar Alice terbuka dan menampakkan Alice yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Rambutnya sudah disisir rapi meski dimata Rivaille masih sangat berantakan.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Alice.

"Kemari, biar aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu. Ugh! Aku sudah tidak sabar." Wajah Hanji bersemu kemerahan seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran sementara itu Alice meminta penjelasan dengan menatap Levi, namun pandangan Levi seperti biasa, datar.

Ini masih pagi dan mereka bahkan belum menyentuh sarapan sama sekali. Jujur Alice sangat lapar, makan malam kemarin sama sekai tidak membuatnya kenyang.

"Bagaimana rasanya berkelana sendirian? Lalu apa yang kau makan? Apa kau pernah bertemu titan abnormal? Kalau pernah seperti apa saja?" Tanya Hanji bertubi-tubi ketika mereka sudah mengelilingi kastil untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hanji! Bisa kau hentikan omong kosong ini? Lihatlah, bahkan dia tidak punya tenaga untuk menjawabmu." Ujar Levi datar.

"Oi Levi! Kau urus saja Eren. Dasar kau itu terlalu kaku!" Balas Hanji.

"Apa kau lupa kalau Erwin juga memberikan wewenang untuk aku mengawasinya." Akhirnya Hanji memutar matanya malas.

"Ah, aku lupa kita belum sarapan. Ya ampun aku terlalu bersemangat hingga lupa diri. Yosh! Lebih baik kita sarapan diruang makan anggota baru." Ujar Hanji.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau makan bersama tikus-tikus itu. Menjijikan." Kata Levi.

"Dasar maniak kebersihan, ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Ayo Kingsleigh!" Hanji menrik tangan Alice dan membawanya masuk kesebuah cottage yang cukup besar yang masih berada dihalaman kastil. Mau tak mau akhirnya Levi mengikuti mereka berdua.

BRAKK!

Pintu kayu itu terbuka dan semua orang mengehentikan aktivitasnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak baru!" Teriak Hanji riang.

"M-Mayor Hanji? K-Kapten Levi" Ujar salah satu anak.

"D-Dia..."

Semua orang yang berada disana menatap tiga orang itu seperti melihat penjahat yang akan merampok mereka. Entah kagum atau takut, yang pasti semuanya terpana melihat pemandangan tiga sosok ajaib dipagi hari ini.

"Kami baru saja jalan-jalan, kalau tidak keberatan kami akan sarapan disini." Lanjut Hanji.

Semuanya langsung duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi tegang. Bahkan beberapa orang tidak berani menatap kearah mereka.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Alice.

"Ah, sepertinya mereka menjadi tegang karena melihat Kapten Levi." Jawab Hanji. Alice menolehkan kepalanya pada Levi.

"Ya, aku bisa melihat itu." Gumam Alice.

Beberapa anak berbisik-bisik seraya melirik Alice. Sepertinya mereka penasaran dengan sosok yang mereka temukan dalam perjalanan kembali saat itu. Alice melihat berkeliling. Ia menemukan tiga prajurit dengan warna rambut yang berbeda tengah menatapnya tanpa ragu. Apalagi pemuda yang berambut cokelat, dia terlihat sangat antusias. Wajah itu, ia sangat mengenalnya. Wajah itu sangat mirip dengan seorang temannya dimasa depan nanti. Seseorang yang membantunya kembali kemasa ini. Wajah itu sangat mirip dengan wajah Edward Jeager.

"Lebih baik kau memperkenalkan diri." Bisik Hanji.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Sapa Alice, semuanya langsung menoleh kearah gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Namaku Alice Kingsleigh. Panggil saja Alice. Aku juga anggota Pasukan Penyerbu, sama seperti kalian." Mereka semua terlihat tidak percaya. Tanpa perintah Alice berjalan kesalah satu meja. Lebih tepatnya ia berjalan ke meja tempat tiga anak yang tadi memperhatikannya dan duduk disana. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu tampak tegang ketika Alice duduk disebelahnya. Alice juga bisa melihat kalau Levi dan Hanji sudah duduk dimeja di pojokan ruangan dan mengambil secangkir kopi serta beberepa makanan kecil.

"Ayolah jangan tegang seperti itu. Kalian boleh memperkenalkan diri jika kalian mau." Ujar Alice mencomot sebuah roti diatas meja.

"Namaku Eren Jeager, senang bertemu dengan anda." Ujar si pemuda berambut cokelat itu bersemangat. Mata Alice menyipit ternyata memang Jeager.

"Namaku Armin Alert, senang bertemu dengan anda." Ujar si rambut pirang.

"Mikasa Ackerman." Ujar si gadis singkat. Ah wajah-wajah ini jauh lebih muda dari pada yang ia ingat. Jika dilihat dari ekspresi Eren, sepertinya Alice akan dihajar oleh banyak pertanyaan.

"A-apa benar kau berasal dari luar dinding?" tanya Eren.

Dan tak lama kemudian meja mereka sudah dikelilingi oleh semua prajurit baru itu. Mereka semua berbondong-bondong bertanya dan dengan semangat mendengarkan cerita dari Alice. Mereka mendengar pengalaman Alice dan terkagum-kagum. Terkadang mereka sedikit ragu, namun jelas sekali kalau mereka memang sangat tertarik dengan pengalaman Alice, sesekali ia bergurau. Tak terkecuali dengan Levi. Diam-diam ia mencuri dengar apa yang mereka obrolkan. Alice memberi tahu mereka tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah seorang anggota Pasukan penyerbu dan juga memberitahu mereka tentang identitasnya. Namun Levi tahu kalau ada beberapa hal yang tidak ia beritahu dan salah satunya tentang bagaimana ia bisa bertahan selama ini diluar dinding.

"Apa limpahan air yang banyak itu ada? Apa benar-benar ada air yang sangat banya diluar sana?" tanya Armin.

"Maksudmu laut? Tentu saja ada. Laut itu terdiri dari samudra. Ada yang suhunya hangat dan ada juga yang suhunya dingin. Jika kau berjalan terus ke Utara kau akan menemukan kutub utara. Disana sangat dingin, tak ada yang hidup disana. Juga di Selatan, hanya ada penguin." Jawab Alice.

"Apa itu penguin?" tanya Armin lagi.

"Itu sejenis burung, mereka tidak bisa terbang tapi bisa berenang. Selain itu juga ada gurun pasir, pergunungan tinggi, pulau dan masih banyak lagi." Jawabnya.

"Apa disana ada raksasa?"Eren. Alice sedikit bingung untuk menjawabnya karena pada masa ini dia belum melakukan perjalanan sejauh itu. Dia melakukan perjalanan keluar dinding kedua kalinya dimasa depan ketika para titan telah menghilang.

Bodoh! Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia terlalu senang, karena sudah lama dia tidak mempunyai teman mengobrol seperti ini hingga lupa dengan nasehat Edward. Oke ! Tenang.

"Ada, tapi kurasa tidak terlalu banyak." Jawab Alice akhirnya.

"Lalu jika kau selama itu berada diluar, jadi apa yang kau makan?" tanya gadis bernama Sasha Blouse itu penasaran.

"Hmm, itu agak sulit untuk diceritakan." Alice memasang wajah berpikir. "Tak jarang aku sangat kelaparan diluar sana, jadi aku tak punya pilihan lain." Katanya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau makan?" tanya yang lain.

"Aku memakan daging para titan itu."

"APA?!" dan tawa Alice pecah. Sepertinya ia berhasil mempermainkan para pajurit baru itu. Dia tertawa lepas sekali seakan dia tak akan pernah tertawa lagi.

"Ahaha, ya ampun. Maafkan aku, sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertawa seperti ini. Tentu saja tidak mungkin aku memakan daging para titan itu. Aku biasanya memakan buah-buahan, tanaman yang bisa dimakan, cacing, ulat, kelelawar. Apapun yang bisa kumakan." Beberapa diantara mereka terlihat mual.

"Lalu apa kau tidak pernah tertangkap sekalipun oleh para titan?" Tanya pemuda bernama Reiner.

"Oh ya, tentu saja aku pernah." Jawab Alice.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bertahan?" tanya Armin.

"Umm...Itu karena saat mereka menggingit tubuhku, tubuhku akan tumbuh kembali dengan cepat." Lagi-lagi ia menjawabnya dengan candaan, membuat mereka menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Apa kau juga bisa berubah menjadi titan juga?" tanya Mikasa yang sejak tadi bungkam. Semuanya diam, Hanji yang notabene tidak bisa berhenti bicara.

"Tidak." Ujar Alice.

"Tapi mereka khawatir kalau aku bisa berubah menjadi titan seperti seseorang dipasukan ini. Nah, jadi siapa orang yang mempunyai kemampuan itu?" tanya Alice lagi. Semuanya mentap Eren.

"A-Aku orangnya." Ujar Eren.

"Ah, Eren Jeager." Kata Alice "Kau putranya Dr. Jeager, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ayahku?" tanya Eren.

"Yah, aku pernah bertemu dengannya, lebih tepatnya pernah menjadi pasiennya."

—ZREET!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menapakkan Erwin yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Alice Kingsleigh, kau harus segera bersiap. Hari ini akan ada persidangan." Ujar Erwin.

Mereka bergegas masuk kedalam kastil dan harus bersiap-siap untuk persidangan. Mereka semua tahu kalau cepat atau lambat akan ada tindakan dari pemerintah. Para prajurit baru juga bersiap karena mereka juga akan menghadapi persidangan ini. Mungkin untuk Eren Jeager, salah satu orang yang pernah berurusan dengan hal ini dan menjadi terdakwa persidangan adalah sebuah kenangan buruk karena hari itu dia dihajar habis-habisan oleh Kapten Levi. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Alice. Apa mungkin ia akan dihajar juga sepertinya? Ia tidak tahu, yang jelas pasti mereka semua menganggap Alice adalah abnormal seperti Eren. Karena tak setiap hari mereka menemukan seseorang yang bertahan diluar dinding selama hampir enam tahun.

Sementara itu didalam kastil Hanji bersikeras untuk memotong rambut Alice dengan alasan merapikannya untuk persidangan.

"Boleh ya, aku memotong rambutmu. Sungguh, aku bisa merapikannya. Jangan dengarkan Mike! Aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh." Mohon Hanji.

"Ya, tentu saja." Ujar Alice walau sebenarnya ia sedikit takut dengan semangat Hanji yang terlalu antusias.

"Aku harap kau tidak tegang saat berada dipersidangan. Persidangan ini dimaksudkan untuk menentukan apa yang akan dilakukan padamu. Keadaan menjadi ketat akhir-akhir ini semenjak Eren Jeager diketahui bahwa ia bisa bertransformasi menjadi titan." Jelas Erwin.

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Alice.

"Kami akan berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu. Kami yakin dengan pengalaman mu yang hidup diluar dinding selama itu kau mempunyai banyak informasi yang bisa membantu kami." Kata sang Komandan.

"Tentu saja, apapun caranya kalian memang harus mendapatkanku. Jika kalian mendapatkanku aku akan membantu kalian sekuat tenaga sampai aku mati." Ujar Alice percaya diri.

"Apa itu sebuah janji?" tanya Levi sedikit meremehkan.

"Itu sebuah sumpah." Balas Alice. Bibir Erwin tertekuk membentuk sebuah senyuman dan matanya memancarkan sebuah rasa terima kasih.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas."

Kemudian mereka berangkat menuju gedung persidangan dengan jemputan dari polisi militer. Alice ditempakan dikereta yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Semenjak mereka bertemu dengan polisi militer Alice kini diambil alih oleh pasukan polisi militer. Dia diperlakukan tak ubahnya seorang tahanan. Orang-orang menatapnya dingin seolah-olah ia bisa saja berubah menjadi raksasa dengan tiba-tiba. Namun entah mengapa Alice tidak berontak sedikitpun.

Setelah mereka sampai di gedung persidangan di dinding dalam Maria, Alice hanya bertemu dengan Erwin dan yang lainnya ketika turun dari kereta kuda. Selebihnya Alice dibawa keruangan khusus sementara yang lain menuju ruang sidang.

"Hei...Hei kalian kasar sekali, aku ini wanita." Kata Alice sedangkan si pengawal hanya mendelik.

Mereka memakaikan borgol dengan kasar dan menempatkan tangan Alice dibelakang tubuhnya. Mereka memandang Alice seperti seonggok sampah yang menjijikan dan Alice sangat tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak boleh marah, berkali-kali dia menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ingat kata Edward.

"Kalian membuatku tegang. Bolehkah aku bernyanyi nanti?" tanya Alice.

"Diamlah! Kau harus sadar posisimu!" Bentak salah satu pengawal.

"Ya! Aku mengerti! Aku akan menyanyi." Balasnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sinis dari mereka.

Sementara itu diruang sidang keadaan sama mencekammnya seperti saat persidangan Eren. Semua orang sudah berkumpul disana. Perwakilan Polisi Militer, Tentara Garrison, dan Pasukan Penyerbu sudah berada ditempat masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan perwakilan dari para menteri, pejabat, pendeta, hingga rakyat jelata juga sudah hadir. Persidangan penuh untuk kasus ini. Masyarakat ingin mengetahui seperti apa wujud manusia yang mampu bertahan diluar dinding itu.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Armin pada Eren.

"Ya, kuharap dia tidak dihajar seperti saat persidanganku." Jawab Eren.

Disisi lain Komandan Erwin dan Kapten Levi berada dibaaris paling depan. Mereka sama sekali tak berbincang dan tak juga berekspresi. Namun Eren, yakin kalau mereka sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

Komandan Dallis Zacklay tiba di ruang sidang. Tidak biasanya, dia datang lebih cepat. Tapi siapa peduli soal itu?

Bisik-bisik seketika mereda ketika seseorang memasuki ruangan. Ada satu orang anggota Polisi Militer yang masuk.

"Sebentar lagi mereka datang." Katanya dan ruangan itu semakin hening. Lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang menyanyi.

 _Do you hear the people sing,_

 _lost in the valley of the night?_

 _It is the music of a people_

 _who are climbing to the light._

Semakin lama suara itu semakin terdengar dan semakin mendekat. Mereka bertanya siapa yang berani bernyanyi dengan keras seperti itu ketika disini sedang ada sidang penuh. Tapi dari sudut mata Levi ia bisa melihat kalau Komandan Dallis Zacklay menyipitkan matanya.

 _For the wrecthed of the earth_

 _there is flame that never dies._

 _Even the darkest night will end_

 _and the sun will rise_

Dia berhenti menyanyi dan berbarengan dengan itu pintu ruang sidang terbuka dan semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan baju terusan berwarna biru pucat berjalan sambil dituntun dua pengawal. Rambutnya jauh lebih rapi dari sebelumnya meski sekarang lebih pendek, rambutnya kini hanya sampai bawah bahu. Tapi sepertinya Hanji berhasil merapikannya. Ia tampak lebih jelita sekarang, hanya tinggal memakaikannya pakaian yang tepat dia akan tampak seperti putri seorang bangsawan. Mereka menuntunnya dengan kasar dan tak berperasaan.

BRUUKK!

Para Polisi Militer itu menjatuhkan Alice ke mimbar tempat terdakwa dan mengunci borgol yang ada di tangannya pada sebuah tiang yang dipasang dilantai. Ia berlutut dan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Gadis itu masih menunduk dan helaian rambutnya menutupi wajah jelitanya itu.

"Angkat kepalamu Nak." Ujar Zacklay.

Si gadis pun menuruti perintah dari sang Komandan tertinggi. Ia menegadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada Zacklay.

 _Deg!_

Terlihat jelas kalau ada perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan pada wajah Zacklay. Ia terlihat lebih waspada dan ragu disaat yang bersamaan. Mungkinkah wajah Alice begitu familiar diingatan Zacklay? Jawabannya akan ditentukan disini.

Zacklay memngambil berkas-berkas data tentang gadis itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Alice Kingsleigh?" Ujar Zacklay dengan nada bertanya, namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari Alice.

"Hari ini kau berada di pengadilan khusus dengan aku sebagai hakim. Keputusan akhir ada ditanganku. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya." Zacklay mulai membacakan kasus.

"Alice Kingsleigh, ditemukan oleh Pasukan Penyerbu tiga hari yang lalu dikawasan Wall Maria dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Terdapat lebih dari sepuluh mayat titan yang terbukti diserang dibagian leher. Hal itu menandakan bahwa seseorang telah membunuh mereka. Sekarang pertanyaannya, apakah benar kau yang membunuh titan-titan itu?" tanya Zacklay

"Ya."

"Selain itu setelah Pasukan Penyerbu membawamu kedalam Wall Rose, mereka menemukan ranselmu yang berisi banyak laporan penelitian tentang titan dan juga barang-barang lainnya. Apa itu benar?" tanya Zacklay.

"Ya."

"Dan saat kau siuman kau memberitahu mereka bahwa kau sebenarnya adalah anggota dari Pasukan Penyerbu dibawah bimbingan Komandan...Alexis Connor." Nadanya sedikit merendah ketika menyebutkan nama Alexis Connor.

"Itu benar." Jawab Alice yang sekarang menatap langsung ke mata Dallis Zacklay.

Zacklay mengambil identitas milik Alice yang berada didalam ranselnya. Kini berkas itu menjadi bukti nyata kalau dia memang benar-benar anggota dari Pasukan Penyerbu. Selain itu surat tugas yang menyatakan bahwa Zacklay sendiri yang mengirim mereka keluar dinding memperkuat kalau dia benar-benar seorang anggota Pasukan Penyerbu.

Levi dan Erwin sepakat kalau saat ini Zacklay sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Meski wajahnya tenang mereka tahu kalau Zacklay sedang berpikir keras untuk saat ini. Erwin sangat mengetahui watak dari Komandan tertinggi itu, dan dia tidak pernah melihat Dallis Zacklay seperti ini.

"Yang Mulia. Keberatan!" Teriak salah seorang prajurit dari jajaran Polisi Militer.

"Silahkan." Jawab Zacklay.

"Saya Nile Dawk, ketua Polisi Militer. Alice Kingsleigh memanglah anggota Pasukan Penyerbu. Tapi jika melihat keadaan kita sekarang bukan tidak mungkin kalau Alice Kingsligh juga bisa bertranformasi menjadi titan seperti Eren Jeager. Kita sama sekali tidak mengetahui seluk beluk, dan juga konsisi psikisnya. Hal itu mungkin bisa memicu sebuah pemberontakan. Selain itu, jika benar dia dan pasukannya yang dikirim keluar dinding selama lebih dari enam tahun yang lalu bagaimana dia bisa bertahan selama itu diluar dinding sementara seluruh pasukannya mati?" Dawk mengakhiri pemberatannya.

"Dia pasti bisa berubah menjadi Titan!" Teriak seorang pria gendut dari tribun. "Tidak ada yang bisa bertahan selama itu dilur dinding kecuali jika dia bisa berubah menjadi titan!" Teriaknya histeris.

"Pasukan penyerbu telah membawa seorang pendosa kedalam dinding suci ini! Mereka tak pantas hidup!" Teriak yang lain dan semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik. Alice memperhatikan sekelilinganya. Kebanyakan orang tampak menatap ngeri kearahnya entah itu dari rakyat jelata, polisi militer ataupun Pasukan Penyerbu itu sendiri. Meski ia bisa melihat kalau Erwin dan Levi tetap memasang wajah datar. Alice ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka kalau ia berteriak atau tertawa. Tapi ada sebuah tugas yang harus ia kerjakan dan ia tak bisa berlama-lama dengan omong kosong ini. Waktu dimasa depan terus berjalan.

"Dia pasti seorang Titan!"

"Diam!" Ujar Alice dan suasanya kembali hening. Dia menolehkan kepalanya pada tribun Polisi Militer dan para pejabat.

"Aku harap aku akan bisa memakan kalian, menggigit bagian tubuh kalian sedikit demi sedikit—"

KRAK!

Mereka mulai mengangkat senjata dan mengarahkannya pada Alice.

"—mengunyahnya sampai kalian tidak bisa berteriak lagi karena kesakitan, lalu mati."

Bahkan Eren dan teman-temannya pun menatap horor pada Alice.

"Tapi sayang aku tak bisa berubah menjadi titan." Alice mengakhiri ancamannya. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi.

"dan jika kalian berpikir kalau tak ada yang bisa bertahan dilur dinding, anggap saja kalau aku adalah roh yang gentayangan." Kata Alice asal.

Dari cara bicaranya sangat berbeda dari sebelum persidangan. Alice yang ini begitu dingin dan terasa sangat berbahaya. Raut wajahnyapun berbeda, seolah ia adalah seolah tahanan yang sudah dipenjara berpuluh-puluh tahu. Begitu suram.

"Sayang sekali bukan?" Kata Alice lagi. "Karena aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi titan. Bukan begitu, —Zacklay."

BUAGH!

Sebuah tendangan secepat kita mendarat dipipi Alice membuat darah mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya. Semua orang yang ada disana tercengang. Levi menendang wajah Alice, sama seperti dia menendang wajah Eren tempo hari.

"Sampah seperti ini ternyata sama sekali tidak mempunyai sopan santun!" Ujar Levi. Alice tampak menunduk dan kesakitan namun tak mengatakan apapun.

"Mempermalukan Pasukan Penyerbu!" Gumam sang Kapten lagi.

"Apa yang aku tahu tentang sopan santun Levi? Bukankah mereka lebih tahu tentang apa itu sopan santun?!" Bentak Alice. Semuanya menahan napas. Tak ada yang berani membentak Levi seperti itu.

"Aku dan pasukanku pergi keluar dinding untuk menjalankan misi. Mereka semua mati demi mereka yang berada didalam. Sekarang aku kembali untuk menyelesaikan misi itu dan kalian memperlakukanku seperti sampah. Aku harap aku bisa menjadi raksasa dan membunuh mereka semua yang berlaku semena-mena pada orang yang sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melindungi mereka. Kita sama-sama Pasukan Penyerbu Levi! Mereka tidak menghargai kita. Seharusnya kita berhenti dari tugas kita dan membiarkan mereka semua mati." Kata Alice. Mereka semua tersentak ketika mendengar itu.

"Omong kosong!"

BUAGH!

OHOKK!

DUAGH!

"Hentikan Kapten Levi. Kau hanya membuang tenagamu." Ujar Zacklay.

"Sekarang aku ingin mendengar pembelaan dari Pasukan Penyerbu." Lanjutnya.

"Saya Erwin Smith ketua dari Pasukan Penyerbu. Alice Kingsleigh adalah anggota pasukan yang meneliti para titan keluar dinding dan kami menemukan banyak sekali informasi berharga yang ia punya. Selain itu pengalamannya berada diluar dinding sangat berguna untuk kami membuat strategi. Maka dari itu kami mengusulkan agar Alice Kingsleigh dapat bergabung dengan pasukan kami." Erwin mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Dallis Zacklay terlihat berpikir untuk sejenak.

"Baiklah...Sudah diputuskan..."

* * *

 _ **A/N: a fic from Longlive author.. scene pertama memang terinspirasi dari film X Men.. If you mind review please :) cek juga fic author yang lain:) thanks. salam Author...**_


End file.
